I'm Not An Amateur
by Generation Love
Summary: This is a spin-off after Pretty Little Liars season 1 ended. This is my take on what will happen when it returns on June 14th on ABC Family at 8/7 central! Also, the format of my story, is basically the same as Sara Shepard's. :D
1. Chapter 1: You Should've Known

_**CHAPTER ONE: YOU SHOULD HAVE KNOWN**_

Aria, Spencer, Hanna, and Emily were all sprung across Aria's bed. It was quiet; anyone could almost hear a pin drop until Hanna broke the silence. "What are we going to do about Ian? We know that "A" knows that Ian's dead and that alone could be any evidence to plant on us. Remember, _**'"A is for Alison, not amateur."'**_

"You got that right." Aria continued, "'A' has something on us now and he or she or it, could use it if we mess up." Aria's phone rang and she looked at the number with one glance, but she didn't pick up.

Spencer took her stance. "'A' saved me for whatever reason. I could have been dead. Ian took the fall instead."

Aria's phone rang again for the second time and again, she didn't bother answering. It rang for the third.

"Who keeps calling you?" Spencer asked.

"It's no one," Aria quickly said as she fixed her hair with the hairbrush that she had been holding in her hand for at least an hour. Before she could say anymore, her phone rang again.

"Is it Ezra?" They all leaned toward Aria to see what her reply was going to be with grins on their faces as if they knew how hard it was for Aria to be with him; but frankly, Aria didn't even know if they were together or not. She remembered the last thing she said to him before she walked out the door leaving Ezra in the middle of the room with the door wide open. She remembered Jackie Evancho and if she had not broken off their relationship, Ezra, her boyfriend or whatever and her, would be married by now, probably living in Italy or something. She remembered that Ezra and Jackie could be seen together as a couple without them having to hide how they felt. Ezra was the only guy that she had fully trusted, yet he betrayed her. He took the job and Hollis knowing that Jackie was going to work there too. How could she believe him now? After all, he lied about the whole fiancé story and how he asked Jackie to marry him. Not that she was jealous; okay, she was jealous, but she loved Ezra and she really believed that Ezra did too. Maybe she took it a little too far. Maybe she could call him, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't.

"It's no one," Aria insisted.

"I have a feeling it's someone. Ezra. Ring a bell? What happened? Didn't you tell us that your dad was having a faculty mixer at your house? Is everything alright Aria?" Hanna touched Aria's shoulder assuring that everything was going to be fine – yeah, for Hanna maybe, but not for Aria.

"Jackie..." Aria started but Hanna interrupted her.

"She's working at Hollis?"

"No. She's **BEEN **working at Hollis. She was the teacher assistant there when Ezra and her..." Aria tried to cover up her tears, but no matter how hard she tried, she wanted to let it all out. But Aria had to be the strong one. Her brother needed her at a time where her mom and dad were sorting things out, and there was no way Aria was about to ruin that. For her brother, she had to at least try. No one could blame Aria for wanting to break down though. She saw her dad kissing Meredith, all of 'A's' texts, Ali's killer, Ian's death, her mom and dad living separately, and now, Ezra. It was a lot for a sixteen year old girl.

Spencer interjected, "Call him, Aria."

Aria dialed his number, one by one, one at a time. The phone rang for two seconds and then it stopped. Aria got nervous and she had no idea what she was going to say. "Ezra?" That was a start, but she didn't know what to say next. Her friends nudged her to put the call on speaker and she was in no mood to object.

"I tried calling you... and you didn't pick up. Is everything okay?" She had to admit that hearing his voice again was a good thing, but she didn't want to admit to him that calling him made her happy.

As much as she'd like to tell Ezra that everything was breaking down inside for her, she didn't have the nerve to. Aria was silent for a moment and then she spoke. "Everything's fine."

"We need to talk Aria. And now that we could be outside my little apartment... how about I take you out for coffee?"

Aria looked at her friends and they were nodding 'yes,' but Aria's heart was telling her different, but then she suddenly agreed. "I'd love that." Then, they hung up without a goodbye or anything more.

The rest of the girls got excited. "Coffee outside the little apartment? Sounds like an improvement." And - it was.

* * *

><p>Aria went to that small coffee shop in Hollis and to be honest, she was happy... the happiest she had been for a long time. She heard her name being called and she turned around and standing few feet away, was the guy that she was in love with - Ezra Fitz. She wanted to run into his arms, but wasn't sure she was ready to be seen with him outside of his apartment. She wasn't sure if she knew what she wanted to say to him yet. She played this scenario over and over again in her head, and each time, it seemed perfect. Well now it was reality and if she and Ezra were meant to be, then she wouldn't mess up and she would play it perfectly like her imagination. She waited for a moment so that Ezra could catch up to her and they walked inside... holding hands like a real couple.<p>

Looking back, Aria flashbacked to Ezra's apartment where she found the picture of Ezra and Jackie. Her heart sunk, but she was happy, and she wasn't going to let Jackie ruin it for her. She wasn't about to let Jackie ruin her moment with Ezra – especially now that she could be out in public with him and maybe go to _Sea World,_ if she really wanted to. Back to reality now though.

She was sitting in a coffee shop with Ezra and there were so many things she wanted to say, but couldn't. Ezra loosened up the scene. "We need to talk."

"I know. You said that on the phone earlier." Aria leaned towards Ezra. "What about?"

"Us. You and me. What happened back at that faculty mixer at your house?"

"You **KNEW** that Jackie was working at Hollis." Aria realized that my voice was far beyond more than normal voice so she lowered it a bit so we wouldn't draw attention. "You **KNEW** that she was going to be there."

Ezra moved one seat over and took Aria's hand. "Honestly Aria, I had no idea she was going to be there." Ezra squeezed her hand. "I promise you there is no one that's like you Aria. Jackie was my past and now, you're my present and my future. You're the one I love."

Aria wished so desperately that she could believe him. Tears came rolling down her face. "You asked her to marry you Ezra. If she said yes, you two would be married and I wouldn't be a part of your life."

"But she said no. And if she hadn't said no, I would have never met you. There is no one like you and there is no one that makes me feel the way that you make me feel." Then Ezra kissed her... out in public where everyone could see, but he didn't care. He didn't care that people might report him. All he cared that he was with Aria.

* * *

><p>A voice so familiar called Ezra's name, but they were too lost in the moment to recognize Jackie's voice. "Ezra?"<p>

"Yes?" Ezra said without looking up, but then suddenly realized that Jackie was standing over them. Ezra's face was full of horror, but he tried to play it cool. "Jackie? What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way to the university, so I stopped by for some coffee," Jackie replied with that perfect tone in her voice.

Her phone rang and she opened the text message. _**'You didn't think that being out in the open would be easy, did you? -A.'**__ Aria_ was terrified that she had to walk away and get some fresh air. "Ezra... I'm going to go."

Ezra grabbed Aria's hand before she had the chance to walk away. "No, wait. I'm coming with you."

Aria pulled away. "It's best if I go by myself." Then she walked out the door, but Ezra not taking a clue that Aria wanted to be alone, ran after her, leaving Jackie clueless in the middle of the café.

"Aria! Wait a minute..." Ezra caught his breath and finally caught up to Aria. "Can you at least for moment, not think about Jackie? I don't love her. I love you, Aria."

"I love you too but I can't help to think that you still have feelings for her. Can you blame me?"

"No, I don't blame you. You have every right to be upset and confused."

"I'm not upset or confused. I'm scared." Aria started to cry and Ezra took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"Scared of what? That I'm going to fall in love with Jackie again? I made that mistake once."

"You were in love with her?"

"I didn't mean it that way Aria."

"And you made that mistake once? What if I'm the next mistake?"

"You're not," Ezra assured her.

"How can I be so sure?"

Ezra kissed her. It was a long kiss. It was a kiss that any young girl would dream about in fairytales. "Now are you convinced? I could do that without caring that everyone might see us. My life is on the line by being with you Aria, but I don't care. I'd risk my entire life to be with you."

Aria wanted to believe him, but somehow, she couldn't. "Look, why don't we take things easy for awhile. I'm not going to force you to love me. If you love Jackie, you should be with her. You should be with the one that makes you happy. And if that's not me, then that's okay. I will always love you regardless if you love her or not. I just want you to be open about what your real feelings are."

Ezra took her hand. "I am honest with you Aria. I love you."

Someone from behind interrupted Ezra, "Excuse me. The university's that way and you're blocking my way." It didn't take long to guess that it was Jackie. Aria could still hear her voice.

Ezra spoke out first, "Jackie, why didn't you tell me that you were working at Hollis?"

Jackie turned around. "I thought you knew."

"I didn't. It's been over a year since we talked," Ezra started.

"I was going to talk to you over dinner tonight or tomorrow night..." Jackie looked at Aria and then back at Ezra, "but I see that you're busy."

The way that Jackie looked at Aria made her feel so small that she wanted to hide in a cave and never come out. It made Aria feel like a kid trying to live in grownup world. Well, she was a kid in a grownup world, but this time, it was different. She thought that living in a grownup world would be easy, but it was more like a train wreck to disaster.

Aria could feel the uneasiness in Ezra's voice, "Yeah, I'm busy." Ezra hugged Aria closer to him.

Aria didn't want to make Ezra feel uncomfortable as she thought he was that she had to say something. Aria held Ezra's hand and said, "Go Ezra," hoping that Ezra would say no and say that he'd rather spend the time with her.

But he didn't. Instead Ezra said, "Are you sure?"

Aria tried to grasp herself before she said anything more, "Of course." Aria looked Ezra in the eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

Ezra kissed Aria – this time a short kiss and he resumed his conversation with Jackie. "So what time? We need to catch up of a year's time that we lost."

"Tonight at seven? How about that restaurant across town?"

"Sounds good. I'll meet you there."

"Perfect. I should really get going now. I already wasted an hour of my time." Then Jackie walked away.

* * *

><p>It was just the two of them now and Aria felt herself at peace, though she didn't know what to think. All that was running through her head was Ezra and Jackie having a nice conversation over dinner... without her.<p>

Ezra saw the look in her eyes. "Are you sure this is alright?"

"Of course."

"Few moments ago you wanted to murder Jackie and now it's suddenly fine that I'm having dinner with her?"

"Will you stop?" She wasn't fine, yet he kept bringing Jackie's name up.

"Stop what?"

"Talking about Jackie. I already said it was fine. Can we leave it at that?" Her frustration at Ezra was heating up.

"You're not fine Aria. Why did you say yes?"

"Because I want you to be happy."

"I am happy. I'm always happy when I'm with you. You're the only one that I need to be happy. I don't need Jackie to fulfill that. She does completely the opposite. You're the only one that makes me happy." Ezra started to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jackie."

"Why?"

Ezra told Aria to be quiet for a moment while he spoke into the receiver. "Jackie? I can't make it tonight. Sorry." Then Ezra hung up.

"What did you do that for?"

"I want to be with you tonight."

Ezra and Aria were still in the middle of the sidewalk and inside, Aria was happy that he called it off with Jackie. Aria whispered in his ear, "I want to be with you too."

Aria's phone rang and like suspected, it was 'A,' and she read the message silently to herself: _**'It may be easy for now, but watch out. Reality is never as it seems. This bitch never leaves once I'm here. I'm watching. Beware –A.'**_

The chills ran down Aria's spine, but 'A' wasn't going to ruin her moment with Ezra. As she learned from her parents and back in Iceland a couple years back, there's only one chance and she had to live it like there is no tomorrow – like the world is going to end in the next split second. This was her moment and she wasn't about to let it disappear completely – not till the end of high school anyways, and that was more than a year away.


	2. Chapter 2: Spencer, Be Careful

Spencer was still shaken up about the whole "Ian incident," even though it was two full weeks after it had happened. Ian had died after 'A' or whoever it was saved Spencer and pushed Ian to his death instead. And on top of that, Toby tried calling Spencer multiple times, but she was too weak to answer. Normally, she would be more than happy to answer, especially since it was Toby Cavanaugh.

Toby tried calling Spencer again, and this time, Spencer felt that she was strong enough to pick up the phone. "Spencer?" Spencer was glad to hear Toby's voice. Spencer had been avoiding Toby because she didn't want him to worry. She wanted to keep Toby safe, even if she was in danger. Spencer didn't reply right away, so Toby tried calling her name again. "Spencer?"

Spencer felt at ease. "I'm so glad to hear your voice."

"I tried calling you that night at the church, but you didn't answer."

Spencer knew that she couldn't say much without telling him about 'A' and everything else that had been going on. "My phone battery died." That was an upfront lie, but Toby didn't need to know the truth, especially if she wanted Toby to be safe.

"Were you avoiding me?" Spencer could feel Toby's curiosity.

Spencer thought that she should tell him the truth, but she was afraid of the consequences. But then again, she thought, _"What if I don't tell Toby? What's going to happen then?"_ Spencer started to tell Toby, but then stopped. "I..."

Toby started to get worried. "What is it Spencer?"

Spencer started to speak again, "I... um..." Spencer could feel the tears coming down her face.

"Should I come over?"

Spencer needed someone right now and of all people, she was glad that Toby had offered. "Please." She paused for a minute then added, "I need you."

"I'll be right over," and with that, Toby hung up.

Spencer had so many things running through her head. She didn't know what she would say to Toby once he got to her house and whether or not she would tell him everything about 'A' to just everything. Spencer was still a little uneasy from Ian's death and the aftermath of it all. She didn't know how to take it all in, just yet.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang and Spencer ran to get the door. She saw Toby standing there and she went to give him a hug. Toby's arms wrapped around Spencer and that was the first time in two weeks that Spencer actually felt safe.<p>

"You would tell me everything, right?"

"Of course," Spencer said; she was beyond afraid, she was anxious.

"Then what happened two weeks ago?"

"Nothing," was all Spencer could reply with.

"I don't sense it was anything good." Toby was beginning to feel a little more afraid now and he was sure, he could get something out of Spencer's mouth.

Spencer tried to get a hold of it all. "I just want you here. I like having you here."

"Then can I come in?" Spencer just realized that he was standing outside, while it was pouring rain and she hadn't asked him in yet. He was drenched and that alone was a major turn on for Spencer.

Spencer laughed. "Of course. You didn't even have to ask. You're always welcome here." Spencer took his hand and led him inside.

They took a seat on the couch in Spencer's living and Toby brought up the question that Spencer had been dreading for a long time. "What's wrong?"

Everything was wrong for Spencer. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't bring up 'A' and she couldn't tell him all the secrets that she kept and knew. But instead of venting out all her problems, Spencer was the one to keep it inside. "Everything's fine."

"Spencer..."

"Toby..." Spencer started to say, but then she stopped herself.

Toby moved down from the couch and next to her. He opened his arms and let Spencer lie down in them. "You can tell me anything. You trust me right?"

"I trust you more than anything." Spencer looked into Toby's eyes and she meant every word of that. She did trust him. Sure, before she knew the whole truth, she thought that Toby killed Alison, but she regretted even thinking that for a mere second. She knew that Toby was the only one without a secret - everyone else had one, she had one, but Toby was always innocent.

"Then you could tell me what happened, can't you?"

Spencer started to tear up because she hated to think about Ian and how she somehow caused his death. "Maybe..." Spencer ached at how much she wanted to tell Toby the truth.

"You can tell me anything Spencer. I can't help you if I don't know what's going on. I thought we were all in this together."

Spencer hesitated. "We are. I wish I could tell you, but I made a promise I wouldn't. I can't deal with those consequences if I do tell you..."

"I want to help you, but I can't if you won't tell me what's wrong."

"Ian..." Spencer started to open up to Toby.

"I know. He's dead... the whole town knows that."

"But... I think I might have been the one that could have caused it."

"That's crazy!"

"Others don't think so. I mean, they think I killed Alison! I'm a person of interest and they're not going to stop investigating."

Toby kissed Spencer and then said, "There's no way that you killed Alison, Spencer. Others may not believe you, but I do."

Toby made Spencer feel so much better. All she needed was Toby to make her feel better. Toby could fix her uneasy heart in a heartbeat and that's exactly what he did. He made Spencer feel more relaxed. She was glad that she didn't have to tell Toby the rest of the story and how Ian tried to kill her and some dude that she didn't know, saved her. Spencer's phone rang and it was Melissa. Melissa had been in the hospital for two weeks because she was recovering from the accident. "Melissa?" Spencer had been shocked that Melissa, out of all people, had called. She thought it would have been Aria or someone, but it was her sister.

"The baby's fine," was all Spencer heard on the other line. Spencer felt relieved that the baby had not been hurt in any way possible, but she felt sorry for the baby. I mean, it wouldn't have a father, even though the baby's father could be a killer trying to cover up what he did a few years ago.

"That's great," Spencer murmured. As Spencer spoke to Melissa, Toby was looking out the window and motioned Spencer to come next to him. Toby went behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her head.

"I thought you'd be happy for me. I didn't lose two people this week. That's a good thing. I lost my husband, but I know that you don't care. You're probably glad that he's out of your life for good."

"I am happy for you." That was a lie. Spencer wasn't happy at all – and not because Melissa's baby survived, but because people thought that she killed Alison, and soon enough, they would think that she killed Ian too. Then, without another word, Spencer hung up.

* * *

><p>"Why did she call? Toby asked.<p>

"We were in a car accident. I thought you knew. Rosewood's a small town. Melissa went into a coma and she's just beginning to recover."

"You were in an accident? You're okay though, right?" It was so cute how Toby was all concerned about Spencer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This car came out of nowhere... just like it had when a car hit Hanna... but I'm fine."

"All that matters right now are that you're fine," Toby breathed a pleasant breath. Spencer felt so safe in Toby's arms that she never wanted him to leave.

Spencer's sidekick vibrated. It was a text from 'A:' _'Be careful who you associate with. You never know. That's how I ended up this way –A." _Then another text followed. _'Nothing is ever as it seems –A.' Then_ another text. This time, Spencer was afraid to open up the sidekick, but she couldn't resist. Luckily, it was from Aria. _'Surprise party tonight at my house... at seven. My parents won't be home... and Ezra's going to be there... he just doesn't know it yet. He thinks it's just going to be me and him. You can bring anyone you want.'_ Spencer was quick to reply. _'Can I bring Toby? I'll come at six thirty to help.' _And then her phone vibrated again. _'Of course.' _

Spencer looked at Toby. "Do you want to come over to Aria's house later?"

"Sounds fun." Spencer loved it when Toby smiled. His smile was beautiful and so picturesque. Spencer kissed Toby and he kissed back.

Spencer did not realize that they had made it to Spencer's room and that they were lying in bed. Of course, Spencer and Toby didn't have sex; they weren't quite ready yet, but having Toby next to her made her feel comfortable and happy. It was already three in the afternoon and there was still so much to be done. Spencer got out of bed and straightened her hair. Toby was sound asleep and Spencer didn't want to wake him. After all, he was cute when he slept. Spencer quietly left the room and she went downstairs, only to find her mom and her dad enjoying a cup of coffee together. She was afraid that they'd be home because she knew that they would ask questions like there was no tomorrow. "Spencer?" Her mom called and she knew where this conversation would lead to.

"Mom?"

"Can we talk?"

"I'm kind of in a hurry." Spencer pointed to the clock that was hanging above the refrigerator.

"Just give us a minute."

Spencer put down her bag. "Fine."

"Spencer, this is serious," her dad had that_ 'you're in trouble' _tone. "You know Ian Thomas is dead, right? It's all over the news. Do you know anything?"

Spencer couldn't believe that her parents... her own parents were implying that she killed Ian or had something to do with it. "Why would I know anything? Can't you trust me for even a few minutes? It's all _'Melissa this, and Melissa that.' _I feel like you exclude me and you always take Melissa's side. Why would I know anything about Ian's death?"

"I'm not saying that you killed him Spencer. I'm just wondering what you know."

Spencer started to get frustrated. "I don't know anything. Why do people always assume that it's me? The police think I killed Alison. She was my best friend. We fought, but that's what friends do. We fight, yet somehow we manage to get along. I'm their person of interest because some idiot decided to frame me. The police thought that **TOBY **killed Alison. Toby didn't do anything wrong, and neither did I. Just one piece of false evidence and it's like they think they solved the mystery. And you thought that Toby wasn't safe. You told me to stay away. You didn't have any proof that Toby was dangerous. If there's one person who's always telling the truth, it's Toby." By the end of that, Spencer was all out of breath and she was breathing frantically now. Her heart beat raced up to a 135 because of all her frustration and anger that she had kept inside her for so long.

Spencer's parents were speechless.

Spencer heard footsteps and she knew that Toby had heard every word that she had said.

"Spencer? It's five thirty. I thought you told Aria that you were going to come early and help set up. I'll start the car." Then Toby walked out of the Hastings' house.

"Toby was here?" Spencer's mom questioned.

"Yeah, and I've got to go. Toby and Aria are waiting for me." Spencer threw her bag over her shoulder and followed Toby outside.

* * *

><p>Spencer was glad that she got out of there. "Did you hear everything?" Spencer asked as she got into the car.<p>

"Not all of it. I just woke up and there you were with your parents. They think that you killed Ian? That's preposterous!"

"Yeah, but I saw who **DID **kill Ian." Spencer tried to stop her from saying anything more, but she was too late. "I saw who did. I don't know who, but I saw Ian die."

"Maybe you were hallucinating."

"No. I saw Ian die. I saw Ian fall off the church bell tower. I was there. My friends came shortly after, but the person who killed Ian ran off. I lied to my parents because if I said that I knew, I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"How did Ian die?"

Spencer wasn't sure if she should tell him that, but she trusted Toby would keep his mouth shut. "Some guy in a black hoodie... pushed Ian off and Ian fell to his death... Ian was going to kill me... I know that he killed Alison... and he wanted to shut me up for good. That's when... some guy... came and pushed Ian off of me..." Spencer knew that she said too much already when she got a text. _'You made one hell of a mistake –A.' _Spencer took a deep breath.

"And you have no idea who this person was?"

"Not a clue." Spencer said as Toby drove to Aria's house. Even though Aria's house was just a few minutes away, she felt like she was in the car for hours.

"No idea?"

"Not even the slightest. At first I thought the guy in the black hoodie was going to hurt me, but he hurt Ian instead. He shut Ian up for what Ian did to Alison. Ian shut Alison up because she had his homemade videos." Again, Spencer knew that she said too much.

"What homemade videos?"

"Of us. All my friends. Aria, Emily, Hanna, Alison. And she even had videos of Jenna..."

"Anything else?"

"She had videos of you and Jenna." Spencer tried to stay strong, but the thought that Toby had sex with his step-sister made her sick to the stomach.

"Well, we're here," Toby quickly said.

"Toby..." Spencer paused. "Don't change the subject."

"That was a long time ago. She was a mistake that I will never make again. Jenna had a way to make me have sex with her. I didn't want it, but she did. She said that it was fine because we weren't really related. She said that there was nothing wrong with it. She said that if I didn't have sex with her, she would tell the world that I had a thing for my younger sister. I never had a thing for her, but I was afraid that if I didn't, people would start to look at me the wrong way... not that they already didn't.

Spencer's phone kept vibrating as Toby talked. She opened each and every text. _'Be careful Spencer –A.' 'Love is an interesting thing –A.' 'I know everything –A.' Spencer_ couldn't help, but be amazed that 'A' knew everything about her. She quickly just said, "Let's go inside. Aria's waiting for us," and they left.


	3. Chapter 3: Back From Bastardville

_**CHAPTER THREE: WATCH OUT, HE'S BACK FROM BASTARDVILLE**_

Hanna was at Mona's house, but Hanna's mind was elsewhere. "Did Caleb honestly leave a letter for me?"

Mona rolled her eyes. "Will you stop thinking about Caleb? Obviously he left for Bastardville and doesn't care about you. So why keep thinking about him?"

Hanna sighed, "I still love him Mona. Even if he's thousands of miles away, I still love him. I just wish he knew that." Hanna looked at Mona and then down at her nails. "Did Caleb say anything to you? Just tell me that. I need to know the truth."

"He didn't say anything," Mona lied right through her teeth. "Like I said before, he wanted change for a twenty. Then, he left."

Hanna wished that she could call Caleb, but she had deleted his number from her phone. She wanted to talk to him so badly that she even had the urge to surprise visit him in Arizona. She knew that she was just in fairytale land and even if she wanted to go, she didn't have the courage to nor would her mom let her travel all the way there. Hanna sighed again.

"Hanna? Stop thinking about him. The more you think about him, the more it's going to hurt."

Hanna's phone rang and she looked at her caller ID and to her surprise, it was Lucas. She had thought that Lucas was mad at her and that he didn't want to speak to her. Lucas had gotten mad at Hanna for dating Sean and thought that she needed a better boyfriend. But after Sean and Hanna broke up, Lucas was all over her, yet Hanna turned him down. Hanna didn't blame him. He had every right to be upset with her, but she was glad that he had called. "Lucas? What a surprise."

"Hey Hanna."

"I thought you were mad at me. I give you every right to still be mad, but I wish we were friends again. I'm going through a lot and I only need a friend right now.

"I'd love to be friends again too." Hanna was so glad to hear that come out of Lucas' mouth. She was glad that she had at least one friend, especially since she and Caleb broke up. Hanna had ended their relationship, but she still thought about Caleb every second of her life.

Hanna's phone rang and she sighed. She had hoped that 'A' would put her game on hold, but nothing was stopping 'A' from ruining her life. _'You got one friend again. Congratulations. But you didn't fix that heart completely. Time's ticking –A.'_

"I'm glad that we are. Want to come over to Aria's house later? I told her that I was going to be a little late and you can join anytime.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks." This was the first time that Lucas would blow up such an offer. "I have things to do tonight. How about tomorrow night? Or after school?"

"Sounds like a plan." Hanna smiled at the thought that she had Lucas back in her life and she hung up.

Mona looked at Hanna. "What did that loser want?"

Hanna glared at Mona and shot back, "He's not a loser. Remember, a few years back, you were just like him. No, you were so much worse. Can't you give him a break? If it's anything at all, you're a loser and a hypocrite."

Mona glanced at Hanna and looked down at her feet without saying a word, but then she spoke up. "You don't have to get all defensive about it."

"He's my friend, Mona."

"Just yesterday, he was mad at you for who knows what reason. Now he's suddenly your BFF?"

Hanna had nothing more to say so she kept quiet.

"I thought so," Mona said as she flipped through the _In Style_ magazine.

* * *

><p>Hanna couldn't stop thinking about Caleb. She wanted him to be there with her. She didn't care whether she would hurt more by thinking of him. She wanted him - badly. Hanna was daydreaming when suddenly her phone interrupted her. It was Caleb. <em>'I miss you. Please reply –Caleb.' <em>Hanna was secretly glad that Caleb had texted her, but she didn't want to show it. She texted back, _'Can't talk right now. I'm at Mona's and I have to get ready to go to Aria's house. Sorry –Hanna.' _Hanna waited for a reply back, but she got nothing. Hanna sighed. "Why won't he text me back?"

"Who?"

"Caleb."

Mona got even more frustrated. "Will you stop thinking about him?"

Hanna sighed again. "You have no idea how hard it is."

Mona touched Hanna's arm. "I do." Mona sounded sympathetic.

Hanna's eyes widened. "You do?"

"No. I just want to make you feel better." Hanna knew that Mona wouldn't be at all serious.

"This is no time for jokes. This is serious."

"You know. I'd rather have you date that loser boy than date Caleb. Look Hanna. I don't want to see you get hurt. Lucas may be desperate, but he really likes you. Caleb left without even saying goodbye."

Hanna thought that maybe Mona was right. She knew that Lucas liked her, but she pushed him away. Now, Hanna and Lucas were friends again, she thought that maybe she should give Lucas another chance. But no matter how hard she wanted to forget Caleb, she couldn't. She remembered a quote that someone once told her. _'If you really love someone, set them free. And if they really love you, they'll come back.'_ Maybe that's what Hanna had to do. Maybe she had to let go and maybe, somehow in the middle of everything, Caleb would come back. She hoped she was right but in a small town like Rosewood, no one could ever be sure. "Maybe."

"No, not maybe. I'm right. I'm always right. Trust me Hanna."

Hanna wanted to trust Mona, but she was never sure who to trust anymore. After all, she knew she couldn't fully trust Caleb, but what if he was telling her the truth? What if he really did felt sorry for spying on her? Hanna felt stupid for falling for a guy that was using her. But what if he really did love her like he said he did? Hanna lied. "I trust you."

"Good. "

Hanna kind of smiled and checked her phone. Caleb had been trying to reach her for the past hour, but she missed every call. She wanted to call back, but second guessed herself. Hanna grabbed her phone and then she put it down.

"Calling somebody?"

"No..." Hanna started to say. "I was just checking if my mom called." Hanna lied to her best friend. To be honest, Hanna really didn't know if Mona was her best friend. Mona always talked about Lucas behind his back and Lucas was Hanna's friend. Hanna knew that she should always stand up for him, but she always felt lower than Mona. She felt like she had when Ali was alive. Ali always made all of her friends like they were lower than her. Ali was superior and the rest of the girls followed her like little pets. Ali always said that without her, they wouldn't be anybody.

* * *

><p>Ali invited the girls to a party across town and the rest of the girls had objected. The four girls – Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all knew that their parents wouldn't allow them to travel alone across town, but Ali was always the bold one. She was the one who pushed them into going and sneaking out after curfew. She told the girls to tell their parents that they were all going to spend the night at Spencer's and all of their parents had believed her.<p>

Ali was in a cute lavender shirt and jeans and she motioned the girls to come follow her. The girls were hesitant, but Ali really wanted them to go. "You guys are all a bunch of babies. You can't even do one simple thing. Just sneak out at night and you'll be back before your parents know it. I've done these things before. I never got caught."

Spencer was the first to object. "I can't. I have to study."

Ali smiled. "Who needs studying? All you need is a passing grade and your GPA is already a perfect 4.0. One bad grade won't hurt."

"I really can't." Spencer began to play with her hair. We could all tell that she was nervous. Spencer had never done anything against the rules because she wanted to live further beyond her parents' expectations. She had to accomplish more than Melissa, her older sister. We all knew that being better than her sister was her ultimate goal. Melissa had graduated high school with a perfect GPA, Melissa had a PhD, she got a perfect score on the SAT, and Spencer had to live up to that. She couldn't afford one bad grade.

"Fine. Spencer's out. Any other babies willing to join her?"

The rest of the girls shook their head – not because they wanted to be bold, but because they were afraid of Alison... even though Ali was their best friend. Ali had a way of making everyone agree with her because people were afraid of her, not because they were her best friend. Sometimes, Alison could be their worst enemy.

"Good."

The rest of the girls were afraid to object. Spencer looked down and then finally said, "I'll do it." Spencer didn't want to be the odd one out.

"Good." Alison stopped and then added, "I knew you were going to give in."

Spencer yelled back, "I'm not your pet monkey Alison! I'm going because I want to, not because you're going." Spencer knew that was a lie.

"Oh shut up. You know that you're going because of me. I created you and your friends. Without me, you wouldn't even be here." Alison made all four of the girls feel weak.

Spencer exploded. "You didn't make me at all. If you did make me, I'd be so much worse than your son of a bitch attitude." Spencer couldn't take it any longer.

Someone had to save the day and at the end, it was Aria who calmed things over. "Spencer. Calm down. You don't have to go."

Spencer pulled away from Aria's grip. "No. I'm going."

* * *

><p>Hanna's phone rang. It was Aria, so she picked up. "Hanna? Where are you?"<p>

"Sorry, I'm coming. Give me a few minutes." Hanna went and grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Mona looked up. "Are you going somewhere?"

"I completely forgot. I promised Aria that I was going to go over there at seven." Hanna looked back. "Sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at school. We can grab something to eat afterwards."

"Sorry, I'm dieting." Mona's comment surprised Hanna.

Hanna looked down at Mona's skinny body. "You're dieting?"

"I need to keep my shape."

Hanna looked at her watch and realized that it was ten after seven. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then Hanna walked out of Mona's room and headed for the stairs. Someone rang Mona's doorbell and Hanna went to open it. After all, she was going in that direction anyways. To her surprise, Caleb was standing in front of her. Caleb had those gorgeous eyes and inside, she smiled, but outside, she didn't show it. She was too surprised to say anything. All she saw in front of her was Caleb with that cute smile that she had remembered before Caleb had gotten on that bus to Arizona. "Caleb," was all she could reply with. Before she knew it, she put her hands behind his head and kissed him.

Her phone vibrated which put her kiss on pause. _"Watch out. He's back from Bastardville. And I'm always watching –A."_ Hanna shivered at the thought that 'A' was watching her at this very moment.


	4. Chapter 4: You Didn't Expect That

_**CHAPTER FOUR: YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YOU?**_

Aria's heart was beating as she waited for Ezra to arrive. This would be the first time that Ezra would be in her house. Now that she and Ezra could be seen outside of his apartment, she wanted to do something special for him, so she decided to throw a surprise party for him. Aria's phone buzzed and she frantically went to answer, hoping that it was Ezra, and it was. "Ezra! Are you coming?"

"I'm outside. There are other cars here... I don't know if I should come in."

Aria wanted to make sure that Ezra was fully comfortable to be seen with her, even with people around. "There's nothing to worry about. You want me to lead you inside? We can walk in together."

Ezra hesitated. "I'll come..."

Even before Ezra even finished his sentence, Aria knocked on Ezra's car window.

Ezra stared at her. Aria was in her dress and Ezra was speechless. He unrolled his car window. "Wow... um... just wow." Ezra was star struck by the beautiful girl that stood before him.

Aria kissed him over the window. "You want to come inside?"

Ezra hesitated for awhile, but then he suddenly agreed.

Aria took Ezra's hand as he got out of his car and she led him inside.

The party was heating up and Aria forgot that this was a surprise party. But that was beside the point. The point was that she was with Ezra without having to worry whether people would see them as a couple.

Aria and Ezra walked in and people just stopped and stared. Aria hadn't told all of them that she and Ezra had been a couple, so there were blank looks on people's faces. Aria could hear people whisper, _"Aria and the teacher?"_ Aria didn't care that some people might not approve. She loved Ezra and nothing was going to stop her from being with him.

Ezra bent down and whispered in Aria's ear. "People are staring. Maybe I should leave."

Aria whispered back. "I don't care. I'm with you and that's all that matters, right?" Aria hugged him as Sean walked over to them.

"Aria?" Sean had liked Aria, but Aria never responded. I guess that Aria's love affair with the teacher was one explanation.

Aria straightened up. "Hi Sean."

Sean looked concerned. "Can we talk?"

Aria looked at Ezra who motioned her to go with Sean. "I only have a few minutes," Aria said as she looked at Ezra. Then, Aria followed Sean.

"Is he the reason that you wouldn't go out with me? I sent flowers. I thought you liked me back."

"Sean... don't go there. That may be part of the reason, but Hanna loved you. She's my best friend. I couldn't do that to her."

"How long have you been with him?"

"Before school started. But please, don't bring that up."

"You **KNOW** that's illegal, right? **YOU'RE **a minor and not to mention, he's your teacher. **TEACHER."** Sean said _"teacher,"_ like it was the most hideous word on the planet.

"He** WAS** my teacher. He resigned."

"He should have been** FIRED** for dating a _minor_ and his _student,"_ Sean replied angrily.

Aria touched Sean's arm, but he pulled away fiercely. "Sean..."

Sean could sometimes have some anger management issues and Aria knew that he had the end of it. "I'm leaving." Sean stormed out of the door without another word.

* * *

><p>Aria was standing stunned in the middle of her house as Ezra came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Aria turned to kiss him when she was interrupted. Again. She looked up to see that it was Spencer.<p>

"Hey Mr. Fitz." Spencer nudged Aria and then whispered in her ear, "I finally see you two **OUT **of class. Sexy."

Aria gave Spencer a look, but then giggled. It was nice to be out of the classroom with Ezra. It felt good. It felt right. It felt perfect. Ezra **WAS** perfection.

"Hi Spencer," was Ezra's reply.

Spencer turned to leave as she added with a smile on her face, "I'll leave you two alone." She said _'alone,'_ like Ezra was going to seduce Aria or something.

When Spencer left and was out of sight, Ezra added, "Spencer didn't seem too surprised about us. Did she know?"

"She found out."

"Do any of your other friends know?" Ezra had that curious intonation in his voice.

Aria wondered if she should tell him that Noel wasn't the only one who saw them that night at Mona's birthday bash, but she kept quiet for awhile. Then, she realized that she had gotten mad at Ezra for not telling her the truth, when in reality, Aria had been the one lying. Not the fact that she could have been married, but the whole incident with Jenna and the day that Ali had disappeared. Ezra knew about _'The Jenna Thing,' _but that was the extent of his knowledge. Aria stood quiet for a moment, thinking of what to say. She finally said, "Noel wasn't the only one who saw us that night in the woods." Aria knew that she should have kept her mouth shut because she knew that someone could have been watching her every move, but she couldn't keep all those secrets from Ezra anymore. Anyways, relationships build on trust, not lies after lies, right?

Ezra's eyes widened. "Who else saw?"

Aria turned away, afraid to tell him the truth.

"Aria..."

"Hanna. She saw us get into the car. She was in the woods the night that you asked me to come over and the night that Hanna got hit by that car."

"Hanna?" Ezra sounded surprised.

"Mona uninvited Hanna to the party, so Hanna was around the edges looking in." Aria knew that she had spoken too much, but she couldn't stop but spill everything. Or almost everything. "Hanna saw Noel write that message on the back of your car and when he left, she saw us."

Ezra's eyes looked as if they were nervous and he was.

"Don't worry. My friends didn't tell anyone." Aria went to kiss Ezra, but he turned away. "Are you mad?"

"You told... you promised you wouldn't."

"It's not like I had a choice."

"I know, but you promised."

They sounded like they were in kindergarten arguing over a promise they made. Promises were so important to three or four year olds and they were more than important to Ezra and Aria.

* * *

><p>A voice called Aria's name. "Aria?"<p>

Aria could recognize that voice anywhere. It was her dad. She knew that her parents had come home early. They were supposed to be away for a couple more hours. Luckily, Mr. Fitz's back was turned so her dad didn't recognize him right away... or not for awhile, anyways.

"Dad?" Aria was terrified. She never threw a party without telling her parents first, but this time, it was different. She wanted to do something really special for Ezra.

Byron was standing just a few feet from them. "Is this the boy you've been dating?"

Ezra bent over. "You told your dad that you were dating someone?"

Aria whispered back, "I didn't... I meant to send a text message to you, but I accidentally sent it to my mom. Don't worry, I didn't reveal anything." Then she replied to her dad, "Yeah Dad."

Byron was more than curious now. "Can he show his face so I can see who my daughter has been obsessed with?"

Aria smiled sheepishly. She was embarrassed that her dad said that she was obsessed with her boyfriend right in front of him. She wasn't obsessed; she just really liked talking about him in cryptic ways.

Ezra turned around slowly, but then Aria pulled him back towards her and she kissed him.

"Fine then. I guess that's a no," and then her dad left them alone.

Aria sighed a deep breath of relief. "That was close."

Ezra looked at Aria confused. "I thought you didn't care that people knew that we were a couple?"

"I don't... it's just hard for me... especially if my parents knew about us... I don't know what they'd say. Life is hard for me already as it is. I don't need any more drama." Aria took Ezra's hand and led him away from all the commotion of people and they went upstairs into her room.

* * *

><p>"We shouldn't..." Aria started to say. "There are people downstairs... including my mom and my dad... they could walk in at any moment..."<p>

"Maybe, but there's just something about you." Ezra's words always helped Aria feel so much better.

They argued to themselves of whether or not they should, but before they knew it, they were lying together in Aria's twin bed. Ezra had his arms wrapped around her and Aria was snuggled so comfortably in his; for the first time in so many years, Aria truly felt safe and secure.

Aria's dad peeked around the corner into her room and like most people, Byron was horrified at what he saw. "Aria?"

Aria shot up from bed. "Dad? Were you spying on me?"

"I couldn't help, but to hear you, so I went to check up on you."

"Dad. That's called _spying._ That's _illegal." _Aria emphasized the words _'spying'_ and _'illegal.'_

"And what you're doing over _there..._ isn't?" Of course, Aria knew that he was referring to the guy in Aria's bed, but Byron didn't know who it was yet, so she was safe, for a few more minutes anyways. "Who's _there?"_

Ezra slowly got out of bed, and Aria held her breath. "Hi Byron."

_"Ezra?" _Aria's dad turned around and yelled again, "Ella!"

Aria's mom rushed over and opened her mouth wide.

Ella and Byron just stood there, but then her dad said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Ezra was about to leave, but Aria pulled at his hand to motion him to stay. She didn't want to face her parents alone. "Ezra. Is. My. Boyfriend," Aria said with a robotic tone in her voice.

"Aria, this is no joke." Ella's voice sounded so serious and Aria could tell that her mom meant business.

"You two shouldn't even be the ones talking, especially Dad." Aria had never gotten that angry with her parents, but she couldn't believe that Byron was yelling at her for doing the same thing a few years ago with Meredith. After all, Meredith was Byron's student too. They were no different from her and Ezra. "Dad, you kissed Meredith, your _student. _And plus, I didn't do anything wrong. You did. You were married to Mom and then kissed Meredith, **AND** then kept it from her and told me to hide it from her too."

Byron's eyes widened as if he couldn't believe that Aria had brought Meredith up. "That's different."

"How?" Aria asked.

"We were both over the age of eighteen. You're not. You're still a minor. There's something wrong there."

"So you're saying that kissing Meredith was nothing wrong? And age is nothing, but a number. I love him and he loves me too. Can't we just be happy? He makes me happy. Don't you see that?"

"But that doesn't make this wrong. You know that this is wrong and you knew that we were going to find out one way or another."

Aria's stomach tightened as she gripped onto Ezra's hands tighter. She kept quiet for a moment and then said, "I love him. Can't you just accept that? Can't you?"

Ella's voice got to a softer tone and then said, "I see that you love him, okay? It's just that I wish you told us from the start."

Aria started to cry and Ezra helped dry her tears. "What was I supposed to say? I'm dating my English teacher? That doesn't come easy for a girl or for anyone."

Ella's voice got to a whisper. "I just wish you told. You always keep these things from me. Like the time that your father kissed Meredith." Ella took a look at Byron and just walked out the door.

Aria knew that she took it too far to mention Meredith after Ella and Byron were on the verge of working things out.

Byron just stood by the doorway. "If I say you can't date him anymore, you're going to hate me, and I don't need that right now. If I say you can continue to date Ezra, who knows what the world will say."

"Dad. It doesn't matter what the world says. It matters what Ezra and I both think." Aria dried her tears again.

Byron took his daughter's hands out of Ezra's and looked her in the eyes. "If you love him, I don't care who you date."

Aria's eyes got bigger and she smiled. She was happy that her dad understood. She hugged her dad. "Thank you!" And then, her dad walked out the door.

She kissed Ezra in the middle of her room and then her phone rang. _"Looks like you lucked out. But you should always be too careful. You never know –A."_ She dropped her phone and continued to kiss her boyfriend, now that her parents had approved.


End file.
